Sorpresa de Cumpleaños
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: 'Realmente espero que funcione...' 'No te preocupes, Hanamaru-chan sabe lo que hace' Un one-shot DiaMaru porque me enamoré de esta pareja alv :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dia!
1. La Confesión

_Hello my friends_ :D

Aquí les traigo otro de mis fanfics atrasados :,D

Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

"Onee-chan, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" tan pronto como Ruby dijo eso, de repente salieron siete chicas más de todas partes de la sala.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Se suponía que Ruby estaría preparándose para salir, y luego nos encontraríamos con las demás para ir a celebrar al templo… pero todas se encontraban ahí, y me miraban con una sonrisa… en especial ella… aquella sonrisa que desde el momento en que la vi se robó mi corazón…

Hanamaru Kunikida, una de las amigas más cercanas de Ruby, la había conocido hace unos años, cuando Ruby le había invitado a conocer la casa… yo había salido a beber agua… y de repente… aquella imagen nunca la olvidaré, cabello de un color café claro y unos ojos ámbar hermosos… en ese momento me quedé estática, de no haber tenido un poco de cuidado, el vaso que traía en mi mano se habría caído, pero en ese momento me sonrió… y sentí como el mundo se detenía completamente, jamás pensé que tal perfección pudiese existir… pero ella era la prueba viviente de esta perfección, traté de mantener una postura tranquila, a pesar del encanto al que estaba sometida ante su mera existencia, primero tenía que pensar bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Días después de verla de vez en cuando, me di cuenta finalmente que lo que sentía, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Cada vez que la veía, llevaba esa sonrisa angelical que tanto había llegado a querer…

"Feliz cumpleaños, Dia-san" mi corazón se detuvo completamente, estaba muy cerca, casi como si… estoy segura que mi cuerpo se volvió completamente rojo cuando me abrazó, ella era un poco más pequeña que yo, lo que me daba una vista perfecta de las risas apenas controladas de Mari y la mirada pícara de Kanan, ellas eran las únicas que sabían mis sentimientos… y a veces me arrepentía haberles contado.

Pero poco me importaba eso, incluso para un abrazo de felicitación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no me quejaba para nada… pero no era bueno para mi corazón, el cuál latía incontrolablemente, más al saber que probablemente ella lo estaba escuchando.

Finalmente se separó, lentamente, como si no hubiera ninguna prisa, me miró a los ojos… Oh, Dios, esos hermosos ojos… rápidamente miré hacia otro lado para evitar cometer una estupidez en frente de todas las demás y me separé con cuidado.

"Gracias, Hanamaru" me volvió a sonreír y sentí unas ganas fuertes de volver a abrazarla y no dejarla ir…

"Onee-chan… puedo ir un momento a la casa de Yoshiko-chan"

"¡Yoha-…!" Ruby le tapó la boca y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído, Yoshiko se sonrojó y le respondió unas cuantas cosas más susurrando.

"Nos encontraremos de camino al templo, ¿Por favor Onee-chan?"

"Claro, Yoshiko, te lo vuelvo a repetir, cuídala"

"S-Sí, Dia-san"

"O-Onee-chan… Yoshiko es una buena persona…"

"Ya lo sé, se lo digo por si acaso se le olvida"

"¡J-Jamás me olvidaría de cuidar a Ruby-chan!"

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, vamos" Ruby tomó la mano de Yoshiko y se la llevó.

"¡Chika-chi! ¿No deberíamos de irnos?" dijo Mari con una sonrisa que de por sí no me daba buena espina.

"Sí, You-chan, Riko-chan, vamos" Chika sostuvo la mano de ambas chicas y, después de darle una mirada cómplice a Mari salió de casa.

"Y aquí nos separamos, Kanan~ vámonos" definitivamente no me gustaba la sonrisa que Mari me estaba dando, pero Kanan solo me miró como si me dijera 'Ánimo' ambas salieron, charlando en voz alta.

"Dia-san…" de nuevo mi corazón se detuvo, no pude creer cuanto tiempo me había tomado el darme cuenta de mi situación…

"H-H-Hanamaru-chan" de nuevo no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba sola con Hanamaru… y ahora que la veía con más detenimiento, llevaba un hermoso yukata amarillo que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos… me dí cuenta que la había estado observando por mucho tiempo y me sonrojé aún más.

"Dia-san, ¿Nos vamos?" me miró con una sonrisa y me extendió su mano, esta chica… ¿Acaso podían culparme de quererla?

"S-Sí…" dudé un poco pero al ver que ella no bajó su mano, la sostuve con delicadeza, estaba calentita y era muy suave, me volvió a sonreír y no pude evitar desviar la mirada para que no vea mi sonrojo.

Salimos de casa sin decir una palabra, y sin soltarnos, de vez en cuando Hanamaru me miraba como si quisiera decir algo, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, me distraía observándola.

"Dia-san…" de pronto, rompió el silencio, deteniéndose, yo también me detuve y la mire con confusión.

"¿S-Sí?"

"Dia… yo… verás… yo…" mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esto no podía estar pasando ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

"¿H-Hanamaru-c-chan?" me miró con un poco de miedo en la mirada pero se le pasó rápidamente, sus ojos transmitiendo seguridad.

"Dia-san… tú me gustas, me gustas desde el momento en el que te conocí… tal vez incluso antes… cuando Ruby me contaba lo genial y hermosa que eres…"

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Qué tan rápido podían cambiar las cosas? La chica que me gustaba se acababa de confesar… una felicidad enorme me invadió, una parte de mi mente me mostró las acciones de las demás chicas para dejarnos a solas, y les agradecí en silencio…

"D-Dia-san… bueno… si… creo que será mejor que me vaya…" estuvo a punto de soltar mi mano pero la sostuve firme pero con delicadeza, aplicando un poco más de fuerza, la atraje hacia mí y la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en mi hombro, realmente la sentía como si fuera muy pequeña, me hacía querer protegerla con todo lo que tenía…

"Gracias… de todos los regalos que me pudieron haber dado…" sentí como me abrazaba un poco más fuerte "Yo también… te quiero mucho" Hanamaru alzó su cabeza, y me mostró una sonrisa radiante, para luego abrazarme con ternura.

Las calles estaban vacías, ya estábamos demasiado tarde como para subir al templo y nos perderíamos de las campanadas… pero de todas maneras, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y se podían ver perfectamente desde donde estábamos, Hanamaru no se soltó ni un momento, simplemente miró hacia donde se daba el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa.

A mí no me importaban mucho, el brillo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Hanamaru la hacían incluso aún más hermosa…

"¿Hanamaru…-chan?"

"¿S-Sí, Dia-chan?"

Me acerqué lentamente, y ella entendió, cerró los ojos y yo los cerré también, debajo de aquel hermoso espectáculo nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, me sentí completa, estaba muy feliz, no solo la chica de mis sueños se me había confesado, también la estaba besando, sus labios eran suaves y tibios, me abrazó el cuello y yo la sostuve contra mí con delicadeza, nos separamos después de un largo tiempo, me miró con ensoñación y no pude evitar enamorarme más de ella, volví a capturar sus labios con los míos y comenzamos a demostrarnos nuestro afecto debajo de los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

Definitivamente este sería un gran año.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues que decir, me tarde 7 días en terminar un one-shot para la segunda waifu del Sunshine… y que mejor que con la primera waifu del Sunshine :D ¿Cómo evitarlo? Se ven tan hermosas juntas :3

Realmente no hay mucho que decir… me tardaré un poco con Al¿I?, me quedé sin ideas y ya forcé bastante el capítulo 11.

.

Gracias por leer

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	2. La Propuesta

**He aquí su regalo de año nuevo uwu, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que cambié la clasificación del fic a 'In-progress' pero no importa u,w,u los quiero iwal**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo y Feliz cumpleaños, Dia!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un par de cansados ojos verdes se abrieron con pereza, observando un techo color crema, el mismo reflejando una fuerte luz que hizo que esos ojos se cierren de nuevo.

Dia Kurosawa, la dueña de esos ojos, miró a la única ventana de su cuarto con molestia, unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban a través de la misma. Recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas el día anterior antes de irse a dormir, pero ahora estaban semi-abiertas, y la pelinegra no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué.

Decidiendo que aún era muy temprano para despertarse y, con mucha más pereza, cerró los ojos y se volteó para dormirse de costado un familiar y reconfortante calor envolviéndola, haciéndola abrir los ojos de nuevo con curiosidad.

Y al recordar a quién pertenecía ese calor, su semblante se volvió cálido, una sonrisita boba moviendo su usual porte frío y calculador.

Hanamaru Kunikida, Dia suspiró con adoración, ya había pasado un año desde que habían comenzado a salir, y había sido de lejos, el mejor año de su vida.

Gracias a la luz, el cabello de la menor brillaba como si fuera oro puro, su enojo hacia la ventana olvidado y reemplazado por unas familiares mariposas en el fondo de su estómago.

La sonrisa de la mayor creció aun más cuando vio que unos cuantos mechones dorados se mecían levemente al compás de la respiración de ambas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Dia retiró aquellos cabellos del rostro de su novia, (la palabra trayendo de nuevo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo) y besó su frente con ternura, provocando una leve sonrisa involuntaria en la menor.

Sonriendo con felicidad plena, Dia se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, no sin antes abrazar a la chica por la cintura y ocultar su rostro en su cuello…

"¡Onee-chan!" Ruby, su hermana menor abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. "¡Feliz casi cump-…!" Los ojos de la menor se abrieron como platos y su boca formó una pequeña 'o'.

"Ruby…" Dia, saliendo de su escondite y volteando de nuevo para ver a la pelirroja con una mirada cansada y confusa, observó la reacción de su hermana por unos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que la había sorprendido, con una rapidez insuperable, la pelinegra se sentó, viendo estrellas por el movimiento repentino, su rostro se había vuelto rojo como un tomate. "R-Ruby espera, esto no es lo que parec-…"

"¡Pigi!" la menor salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, despertando a Hanamaru, quien con un saltito se aferró a lo primero que había encontrado, ese algo siendo Dia.

"¡¿Q-Qué pasa zura!?" Gritó, asustada, ocultando su rostro en la espalda de la mayor y aferrándose con más fuerza a su estómago.

"Maru-chan, no grites, estoy aquí también…" dijo Dia con el rostro fruncido de dolor, Hanamaru había gritado en su oído.

"L-Lo siento… ¿Qué sucedió? Escuché un grito y luego un portazo…"

"Fue Ruby… nos vió aquí y… bueno…" el rostro de Hanamaru se enrojeció por la implicación.

" _¡Pigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ " de nuevo se escuchó el gritito de Ruby, esta vez desde el primer piso de la casa de las Kurosawa.

"P-Pero… nosotras no hicimos nada _zura_ … n-no es como si no quisiera _zura_ , la verdad es que me gustaría much-… ¡Zura!" Sus rostros se enrojecieron aun más.

"Ehm… lo mejor será que bajemos… y le expliquemos que nada sucedió…" ninguna se movió, avergonzadas todavía "… Independientemente de cuanto queremos…" Hanamaru la miró con aprensión "… Vamos…"

Las dos chicas, un poco alejadas la una de la otra por la vergüenza, bajaron por las escaleras al primer piso, topándose inmediatamente con una vista que hizo que Hanamaru volteara la cabeza con más vergüenza y que Dia entre en un estado de completa confusión.

"Ruby-chan… ya nos hemos visto con menos ropa que esto, que te suced-…"

"¿Yoshiko?…"

"¡Pigiiiii!" el sonido definitivamente provenía de dentro de un armario.

La mencionada se dio la vuelta, las manos en su cintura, "¡Es Yohan-…!" su rostro palideció al ver el rostro confundido de la mayor, e inmediatamente subió sus manos de manera defensiva. "¡Dia! Y-Yo… bueno verás, todo esto es una historia divertida… los… bueno…"

"Yoshiko, ¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?"

"A-Ah… bueno… yo…" el rostro de Dia se estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y el valor de Yoshiko se desvaneció inmediatamente "¡L-Lo siento!" y con eso, Yoshiko salió corriendo al cuarto de Ruby.

"Dia… no te pongas así…" susurró Hanamaru, avergonzada pero preocupada por la reacción de Dia

"¡¿Cómo que no me ponga así?!" la menor se encogió un poco ante el grito y pudo escuchar como Ruby gemía de miedo "¡La puse al cuidado de mi hermana menor y me apuñaló por la espalda!"

"Dia… lo único que estás logrando ahora es asustar más a Ruby…" y con eso el semblante de Dia se suavizó, culpa reflejada en sus ojos cuando escuchó los gimoteos provenientes del armario.

"… Ruby…" la chica no respondió, pero las leves inhalaciones temblorosas y algún que otro hipo delataban que la chica las estaba escuchando claramente. "Lo siento…" los hipos cesaron de repente, pero la menor aún no respondía "… de verdad lo siento, me tomó por sorpresa…"

"Dia"

"… no llores, por favor"

"¡Dia!" la mayor se quedó lívida, jamás había provocado una solo lágrima en los ojos de la pelirroja, y eso la estaba haciendo sentir como una persona horrible.

"L-Lo sien-…" Hanamaru rodeó el estómago de Dia con cuidado y cariño. "¿Maru-chan?"

"Dia… no debes entristecerte, no ahora" el labio inferior de la pelinegra tembló por unos momentos, pero se relajó considerablemente.

"Lo sien-…"

"Dia, si dices lo siento una vez más no respondo de lo que pase."

"…"

"Eso está mejor, Dia-chan." la mayor sonrió un poco ante el honorario, pero no respondió. "Tranquila, Ruby ya saldrá, y se lo explicaremos las dos, por ahora, mejor concentrémonos en el desayuno" la sonrisa radiante de la menor hizo que Dia se tambalease por unos segundos, meciéndolas a ambas "¿Dia-chan?"

"S-Sí… vamos" ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina, donde desayunaron en silencio, Dia aun con una mirada culpable.

"Trata de comprender un poco a Ruby-chan… ella quiere mucho a Yoshiko-chan, y ella también la quiere, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano…"

"Buu buu, desu wa" susurró Dia, sonando deprimida.

Hanamaru tenía razón, después de unos minutos, Ruby se acercó al comedor acompañada de Yoshiko, sus manos entrelazadas, sonrojadas y observando a Dia con cautela.

También fue Hanamaru quien rompió primera el silencio. "Ruby-chan, nosotras no estábamos haciendo nada extraño… solo dormimos juntas"

"…"

"… Es verdad, Ruby nosotras aun no estamos listas…"

"…" tanto Ruby como Yoshiko se sonrojaron y Dia suspiró con derrotismo, realmente su hermanita menor ya había crecido.

"No-…" las dos chicas sostuvieron su respiración, "No puedo decir que esté completamente de acuerdo… pero sí sé que hay alguien que cuidaría de Ruby, eres tú Yoshiko,…" la mencionada estuvo a punto de protestar por el nombre, pero un apretón de parte de la pelirroja la silencio instantáneamente "… de otra forma nunca te hubiera dejado ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana." Ambas suspiraron, respirando normalmente de nuevo.

"¡Dia-san!" dijo Yoshiko con una sonrisa, para luego encogerse al escuchar lo último que tenía Dia para decir:

"No. Te. Atrevas. A. Lastimarla." Le dijo Dia con un gruñido, mirando a Yoshiko con intensidad.

"Y-Yo… Nunca la lastimaré" Yoshiko miró a Ruby con una mirada protectora. "Nunca."

"Bien" la pelinegra asintió con aprobación, para luego ser abrazada por Ruby.

"Gracias, Onee-chan… y lo siento por lo de esta mañana… no debí asumir las cosas…"

"Descuida, Ruby no es tu culpa."

"¡ _Hello_!" el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, una chica de cabello rubio se asomó al comedor, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una chica peliazul detrás suyo, su mirada cansada, pero a la vez divertida ante las costumbres de su novia. " _What is happening here?_ Parece como si hubieran matado a alguien y luego lo hubieran revivido para celebrar."

"¿Mari?, ¿Kanan? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?"

"Eso, es un secreto, Dia-chan~" justo en ese momento, las demás miembros de Aqours entraron, tomadas de la mano como siempre, a excepción de cierta compositora, quien estaba siendo arrastrada por You y Chika.

"Buenos días"

"¡Ohayousoro~!"

"Chika-chan, You-chan, ¡No podemos entrar a una casa ajena sin avisar!"

"Pero Riko-chan, Aqours es una gran familia, ¡Ninguna casa es ajena!"

"Quiero diferir" dijo Dia, con mal humor.

"Mou, Dia-chan, no eres divertida…"

"…"

"Ahhh… lo que quería decir es que eres muy divertida, ¡Me haces reír con tu presencia, Dia-chan!"

"…"

"Ahhh… bueno, lo que realmente quiero decir es que…"

"Chika-chan, no caves más tu tumba…"

"Mou, Riko-chan, ¡Se supone que tú debes apoyarme!"

"No esta vez, no quiero que Dia- _san_ me mate a mí" Dia hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Riko, recordando el por qué había dejado de ser tan seria.

Ya no sin mucho esfuerzo, Dia sonrió solemnemente "No… Chika tiene razón, somos una gran familia…"

"Dia-chan…" habían lágrimas en el rostro de la pelinaranja, y Riko y You abrazaron cada una un lado de la chica.

"Lo digo en serio, y espero que todas seamos aún más unidas este año." El leve rubor en el rostro de Dia hizo que todas sonrían.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Yoshiko abrazando la cintura de Ruby mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, de igual manera, Kanan abrazó a Mari por detrás, la rubia sonriendo y posando sus manos encima con ternura y una sonrisa pícara, Hanamaru había pasado un brazo por la cintura de Dia, mirando con amor y devoción a la avergonzada pelinegra.

Mari rompió el silencio esta vez. " _Anyways_ , dejando de lado toda esta ternura parejil, ¡Tenemos una fiesta que celebrar!"

Y así es como pasaron la tarde, entre juegos, deliciosas comidas, y, sobre todo, juntas como una gran familia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Todas están listas?" dijo Dia con nerviosismo.

"Que sí, Dia-chan, cálmate de una vez" dijo Kanan, divertida por la manera en la que Dia se paseaba por el cuarto.

"Sí, Dia-chan, seguro que Hanamaru-chan baja en un momento… aunque siempre puedes subir tú a buscarla…" Dia le lanzó una mirada molesta a Mari y estaba a punto de responderle cuando la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, mirando detrás de Dia.

Se podría decir que esa reacción fue mucho menor a la de la pelinegra, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

'Una diosa' fue lo único que Dia pudo pensar al ver a su novia, su cabello ahora sí parecía oro puro, fluyendo por los hombros y espalda de la chica.

" _Wow_ " dijo Mari, sonriendo en aprobación.

"Si… wow…"

"N-No me miren así… me avergüenzan _zura…_ "

"Alguien ayude a Dia, se va a desmayar" dijo Mari con una picardía.

"Y-Yo…" la pelinegra sí parecía que se fuera a desmayar, y Hanamaru rápidamente se acercó a ella para sostenerla de los hombros.

"Dia-chan, aguanta"

"E-Estoy bien" Dia se meció por unos segundos hasta que recobró el sentido. "Ehm… estás hermosa…"

"Ohhh Dia-chan, _¡how bold!_ "

"¡Silencio, Mari!"

"Buuu"

"Gracias Dia-chan," Hanamaru le dedicó una sonrisa brillante que hizo que las rodillas de Dia temblasen de la emoción "¿Nos vamos?" esto lo dijo a las demás chicas, que miraban la escena riéndose en silencio.

"¡ _Yes!, ¡Let's go_!" dijo Mari, sacando unas llaves color arcoiris de su bolso, todas sostuvieron la respiración ante lo que esas llaves significaban. " _Don't worry_ , Kanan es la que conducirá hoy" hubo siete suspiros de alivio.

"Saqué mi carnet hace una semana…" de nuevo todas sostuvieron la respiración… "Con calificación perfecta." De nuevo siete suspiros de alivio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un viaje normal, (sin volar hacia el horizonte) y las miembros de Aqours llegaron al pie del templo, el lugar atestado de gente que quería subir al templo, tanto de Numazu como de Uchiura.

"¡Leah-chan! ¡Sarah-chan!" llamó Ruby, saludando a las dos chicas, Ruby le había pedido a Mari (Imposible de negar, según la chica) que invitase a las ex-miembros de Saint Snow a Uchiura, para pasar el año nuevo juntas como Saint Aqours Snow.

"Ruby-chan, chicas, de verdad les agradecemos por la invitación" dijo Sarah, sonriendo. "¿Verdad, Leah?" la menor de las Kazuno miró a Sarah con una sonrisita casi imperceptible para las demás, _casi_ , para luego mirar a las chicas con serenidad.

"Sí, muchísimas gracias" Leah hizo una leve reverencia.

"… ¡ _Okay_! ¡Ya casi es hora!" dijo Mari con mucho entusiasmo.

Todas subieron hacia el templo, encontrando a duras penas un lugar vacío en el que observar los fuegos artificiales de manera casi-privada.

Kanan observó su reloj rápidamente, sosteniendo la mano de Mari con su otra mano "Llegamos a tiempo, faltan dos minutos, ¿Listas?"

Todas asintieron, observando los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche.

"¿Algún deseo? ¿Cumpleañera-chan?" dijo Mari, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Dia lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder "Mhm… que todas sean felices con sus personas especiales…"

"Oh, Dia-chan, qué romántica…" molestó Mari.

"Meh…" Dia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Ya es hora" dijo Leah, sonriendo feliz, sosteniendo la mano de Sarah.

"Diez…" dijo Sarah sonriendo y mirando a Leah en lugar de los fuegos artificiales.

"Nueve…" dijo Mari, dejándose ser abrazada por Kanan.

"Ocho…" dijo Kanan, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la rubia y respirando contenta.

"Siete…" dijo Dia, abrazando la cintura de Hanamaru con todo el amor del mundo.

"Seis…" dijo Yoshiko, besando la frente de Ruby, quien se sonrojó con una sonrisa feliz.

"Cinco…" dijo Ruby, abrazando con fuerza y ternura a Yoshiko, y devolviéndole el beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla de la chica.

"Cuatro…" dijo Hanamaru, aferrándose al cuello de Dia y meciéndose de lado a lado.

"Tres…" dijo Riko, abrazando tanto a You como a Chika.

"Dos…" dijo You, devolviendo el abrazo y apretando las manos de sus dos novias.

"Uno…" dijo Chika, besando las mejillas de las dos chicas y abrazándolas con fuerza.

"¡Feliz año nuevo!" gritaron/susurraron las 11 chicas, cada una perdida en el amor que sentían por la otra, o en el caso de las de segundo, (ahora tercero) por las otras.

" _Dia-chan_ " un susurro hizo que Dia suspirase con exasperación.

"¿Sí, Mari-chan?" Hanamaru también suspiró, separándose de Dia con mala gana.

"Dos cosas, ambas en privado, sin ofender Hanamaru-chan"

"No hay problema, _zura…_ "

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Seré breve. Primero, ya está listo todo para tu regalito de aniversario…" Dia se sonrojó, pero se envalentonó al recordar todo lo que Hanamaru le había hecho sentir hasta ahora. "Segundo, mira por allá" Mari señaló un lugar particularmente oculto, pero a la vez no desde donde estaban.

"¿Qué cosa quieres que-…? Oh" Dia se sonrojó levemente al ver la posición de las hermanas Kazuno.

Leah y Sarah estaban mucho más cerca de lo normal, y, con un poco de esfuerzo Dia se dió cuenta que las dos chicas se estaban besando tiernamente, Leah aferrándose del cuello de Sarah y ella abrazando la espalda de la menor.

"Este será un año interesante, ¿No?"

"Esto… supongo"

"¿Fue demasiado shock para Dia-chan?"

"Bueno…" Dia se tomó un momento para responder. "No, una parte de mi lo veía venir… ambas eran muy cercanas… y por otro lado… no es nuestro lugar juzgar…"

Mari sonrió "Estás muy filosófica hoy"

"No es filosofía… es… no sé qué es…"

"Bueno, ya es hora, ve, te está esperando"

Dia se sonrojó profundamente, pero en su mirada solo había decisión "Gracias por todo, Mari…-chan"

La sonrisa de Mari se ensanchó aún más, pero no dijo nada.

Y Dia caminó con cautela, observando como los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban una vez más en los ojos de Hanamaru, provocando un hermoso brillo, armándose de valor una vez más, Dia gritó: "¡Maru-chan!" y todas se voltearon a ver a la pareja, Mari sonriendo radiante, lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"¿S-Sí, Dia-chan?" Hanamaru se había sorprendido por el repentino grito, pero aun así le estaba sonriendo a la mayor.

"E-Este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida… de verdad… estar a tu lado me hace increíblemente feliz… y… bueno… quiero decirte que te amo con toda mi alma… y también quiero preguntarte…" todas las chicas incluyendo a Hanamaru se quedaron sin aire al ver como Dia se arrodillaba al frente de la menor, sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y abría dicha cajita, revelando un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una pequeña Aguamarina en el centro, la piedra de nacimiento de Hanamaru… "¿ _Quieres casarte conmigo_?" la menor se llevó las manos a la boca mientras que lágrimas de felicidad fluían libremente por su rostro.

"¡ _Zura_! Digo… ¡Por supuesto, _zura_! Digo…" al no saber qué más decir, Hanamaru se lanzó a los brazos de Dia, besándola con ternura repetidas veces, las demás chicas gritando de la emoción y animando a la ahora prometida pareja.

En ese momento, mientras que Dia recibía los besos con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo evitar pensar que sí…

Este sería un año interesante.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ** _N/A:_** Baia baia la papaia y la esperanza :D

A que no se esperaban que me aparezca ahora uwu, pero qué mejor que hacerlo en el aniversario de este fic (Casi, debí subirlo el 1 de enero el año pasado pero meh)

Dia y la Maru-chan se casan uwuwuwuwu por si alguien se pregunta el cómo de esto, en este fic, puesto que ya es un año después, Dia tiene 18 y Hanamaru 16, ambas edades aprobadas para el matrimonio en Japolandia (alv si no se puede por ser chicas, este es mi fic jsjs) por ende, Hanamaru es legal…

En cuanto a Yoshiko y la Wooby… baia bai-… nah, mejor imagínenselo ustedes uwu.

Los reviews:D

 ** _Hiromi Orange_** : Me alegra que te encante y sé que escribiste un hermoso DiaMaru uwu

Lo del sufijo no lo sabía… debería haber sido obvio… _but now I know! (Referencia ninja uwu)_

 ** _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes_** : DiaMaru Rules! Gracias por leer uwu

 ** _Panda-chan:_** La segunda temporada desmintió todo eso uwu

 ** _ZeZth_** : js… js…

 ** _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire_** : Desde inicio sabía que estaba muy acelerado… pero lo hice con poco tiempo, de lo cual aún me arrepiento… pero espero que este nuevo cap te haya alegrado y que me des un 11/10 uwu

 ** _GabyMarie_** : Gracias, pero este shot no será pequeño nunca más uwu, al menos espero…

 ** _Graac_** : El DiaMaru es todo uwu, gracias x2

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… y Feliz Año Nuevo uwu

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything


End file.
